Go Back Micro- Ice!
by WickyLEE6
Summary: This is a story on Micro- Ice going to Shiloh after saving Sonny. you know the story well, but there is a few things in the end that will change the story a little here and there. One shot.


Go back Micro- Ice

Artie tried to grasp on to what Micro- Ice had just said. Quitting the snowkids? No Way! Ok, so maybe Micro- Ice wasn't the technically best player, or the most serious, but what he lacked in skills, he made up for in imaginative ways in his play.

Artie knew it would be difficult for Micro- Ice to fit in with the pirates. He had some of the skills needed to become a pirate, but had too many things that he lacked to make it. Truth be told, pirateslife was no cakewalk and Mico- Ice would be eaten alive in here. But for now, he had to play the game. Corso had said to take good care of him untill Sonny felt better and was ready to deal with the matter. He would do that, the pirates were trained in hiding their feelings...

In the operating Room, Corso was vigilantly watching as the pirates medical staff tended to Sonny. The shot had hit the pirate chief hard in the back, and caused him serious pain. Also, it seemed an object was still loged in his back as a result from the hit. The pirates carefully removed it, and dressed the wound.

'He'll need bedrest for the rest of the day Corso, this hit is sure to have weaken him' said Bennett.

Corso nodded, arms crossed over his chest. Untill Sonny felt better, he was in charge of things around here.

A sound from the bed made Corso turn towards Sonny.

'Sonny!' Corso grabbed his hand.

'Don't sit up yet Sonny, you need to rest' warned Bennett.

Sonny nodded.

Then, it was like he suddenly remembered something.

'What happened to the snowkid? Micro- Ice?' he asked.

'Lucky for you he was there Sonny, he helped save your life' said Corso.

Sonny nodded.

'It would have been trouble a lot sooner if he hadn't helped me' Sonny said.

He quickly explained to Corso what had happened on the academy.

Corso nodded.

'Sonny, you owe that kid your life' he said.

Sonny nodded.

'Where is he now?' he asked.

'I told Artie to take good care of him' said Corso.

Sonny nooded.

'Go get him Corso, I want to see him!'

'Will do Sonny!' Corso greeted Sonny and walked to find Micro- Ice...

Artie had shown Micro- Ice around the premises. Pirates life was definately nothing like in the hotel the snowkids had stayed in. It was way more modest. Micro- Ice couldn't help but feel a little disappointed about that. And Artie noticed.

'Oh, so mr. Pirate was expecting a private room with a bathtub and a molded ceeling?' Artie teased.

Off course he had not expected that. Well, perhaps a private room. After all, he had saved the pirate chief's life. Micro- Ice had to admit he liked the person Sonny had turned out to be. Off course he didn't want to drag him into the pirates affairs, that was why he didn't want his help initially. But a pirate like Sonny Blackbones knew that he had to use every resource available to him to get safely out of situations. This time, Micro- Ice had led him to safety, by helping him escape. Only sad to say, Micro- Ice also felt responsible for Sonny getting shot and inured.

Artie had showed him the hackers at work, let him see what pirates life was really like, how they worked to make sure all technoid ships could be raided. And the pirates fleet was a lot bigger than expected. Clearly, Sonny called the shots on who did what, but the pirate chief himself was an enigma.

'And Sonny Blackbones?' Micro- Ice had to ask.

'He's the most furious one among us. I don't know what Technoid did to him, but it must be pretty serious' said Artie.

They were interrupted by Corso.

'Hey, Kid. Follow me, Sonny wants to see you!' Corso smiled.

'Me?' Micro- Ice wasn't used to this.

Sonny Blackbones wanted to see him? Wow.

Artie smilingly laid a hand on his shoulder.

'Go Micro- Ice. There's not many people who Corso comes to get with a message that Sonny himself wants to greet them'

'O-ok' stoddered Micro- Ice.

Corso showed the way.

'Don't worry Kid, Sonny's ok, just a bit weakened yet. He'll recover in no time' said Corso.

'Corso, what did artie mean when he said Sonny is the most furious one among you?' Micro- Ice asked.

Corso stoped for a sec.

'Kid, Sonny likes you and that's the only reason so far you haven't been sent back to Akillian. But you do wise not to ask so many questions, especially not about Sonny' Corso warned him.

'Got it!' Micro- Ice silently followed Corso...

Micro- Ice saw Sonny gently lift his feets of the bed. The pirate chief looked weakened in his current state.

'Come here!' Sonny said as he looked at Micro- Ice.

Micro- Ice took a few steps towards him.

'I wanted to thank you. You saved my life for sure Kid' said Sonny with a smile.

'It was an honour Sir' said Micro- Ice.

He tried to look thougher than he was.

'I'm going to charge a ship to accompany you back to Akillian, you have a very important match coming up I do believe' said Sonny.

So, the pirate chief was well aware of the snowkids progression in the game. Clearly, Sonny Blackbones and his men really loved football.

But Micro- Ice knew this was his chance. With all that was going on with Mei and D'Jok, they didn't need him there. He pulled his breath.

'I don't wanna go back Sir, I want to become a pirate' said Micro- Ice.

Sonny got out of bed, and rose to his full height.

'You don't become a pirate when you have better things to do, and you have better things to do!' the pirate chief

pointed out.

'I don't think so Sir' Micro-Ice said, with far more confidence than he actually felt.

Sonny stopped beside him.

'Whatever you say kid, I'm not your father' he said.

But then, Sonny started to cough very hard. He still hadn't recovered fully from the surgery and fell to his knees. Micro- Ice noticed the bracelet on Sonny's wrist.

'Sonny!' Corso quickly helped his friend and leader on his feets.

'It's ok, I'm fine' Sonny said.

Micro- Ice did not know what made him ask. He just had to know.

'Do you have any children, Sir?' he asked Sonny.

For a moment, one could notice uncertainty in the eyes of the pirate chief, before they were replaced with grief.

'No..No..'

Then, suspicion set in. Clearly he had said something that made the pirate chief suspicious.

'Why do you ask me this question?' Sonny wanted to know.

'No reason, no reason!' said Micro- Ice.

'Ok, you're on trial untill further notice Micro- Ice. It's only because you saved my life you're given this chance to prove yourself'' said Sonny.

'Corso, have Artie find him a job. All pirates work, one way or another Micro- Ice. So I expect you to pitch in' said Sonny.

Corso called Artie and had him come get Micro- Ice.

Corso looked at Sonny when they had left.

'Sonny, you're not serious about letting him stay? He's not pirate material' said Corso.

'He could be Corso, but I agree, he's too young. Life is still ahead of him, with a promising footballcareer. We will make sure he returns, but make him think it's what he wants to do' said Sonny.

'But, how will we do that? You heard him Sonny, this kid is stubborn' said Corso.

'And we've broken down stubborn pirates ourselves, Corso. If it's one thing we know, it is how to make people reconcider, Have Artie put him in the kitchen with Tin Can. Let's see if he can cope with that' suggested Sonny.

Corso smiled.

'If I didn't hear this with my own ears..'

Sonny laughed.

' Artie will love having some time off from the kitchen. Make sure he's on the computers instead. I don't want him to reveal things to Micro- Ice'.

'And what about the snowkids match tonight?' Corso wanted to know.

Sonny rubbed his chin.

'They will have to do without him this time. Let's hope they can get through it without, and that he wakes up' said Sonny.

'And if not Sonny?' Corso questioned.

'Then, I'll make sure he returns anyway. That is my privelige as the head of the pirates. I have enough smears on my name as it is, I don't need Technoid to blame me for kidnaping on top' said Sonny.

Corso felt relief. Sonny had a plan. And if he had calculated right, Micro- Ice would soon be off to his real home..

Serving was a lot harder than he imagined. Micro- Ice had thought pirates life was more adventureous than this. Maybe he had been wrong all along.

Artie and the others watched the snowkids Vs The Shaddows game, and things were not going well tonight. Before long, it was clear that the snowkids had lost.

Artie contacted Corso in silence.

'How is Micro- Ice looking?' Corso asked

'Guiltstruck, I think now is our chance' said Artie.

'Go ahead, and make sure you erase his memory before he goes off' said Corso.

Artie looked at Micro- Ice, he could see that Calleigh had gotten an interwiew with D'Jok after the game.

'Sure, we lost, but the good news is that I got my good luck charm back. I'm sure that with this, luck will return to us, luck and everything else' said D'Jok.

There was something familiar with the bracelet D'Jok was showing, but Artie couldn't put his finger on what it was. He had to watch it on the recordable holotv. And for that, he needed to go to Sonny's private room. Sonny was the only one that could record and watch things that way in private.

Micro- Ice came to speak to him.

'Artie, Can I talk to you?' he asked.

'Sure Micro- Ice, that's why I'm here' said Artie with a smile.

'I think..you were right, all of you. My place is with the snowkids. They need me. So, can you help me get home?' he asked.

'Sure, Sonny hoped you would reconcider, so he made preparations in advance' said Artie and led Micro- Ice to the hangar.

'How is it that Sonny knows so much about everything?' Micro- Ice asked.

'Come on Micro- Ice. There is nothing happening without Sonny's knowledge. He is after all, the head of the pirates' said Artie.

'I am surprised at how nice he was to me' said Micro- Ice.

'Sonny's fair that way. You help him, he's nice to you, go against him, and you got yourself a mortal enemy' said Artie.

They reached the ship.

'There you go, a one way ticket to Akillian' said Artie as Micro- Ice got in.

Artie pulled out a device that looked like a camera from his pocket and flashed it at Micro- Ice.

'Cool, that would make a great souvenir' said Micro- Ice.

'That would surprise me, see you soon Micro- Ice' said Artie and waved as the ship took off.

'You erased the memory right?' Bennett asked as Artie showed him the device...

But D'Jok's message had not gone unnoticed by the other pirates. When Sonny saw the interwiew, he gasped.

The bracelet!

He looked at it again, and again. It couldn't be. It was impossible! And yet, when he looked closer, D'Jok came out a younger and redhead version of himself. Sonny felt guiltstruck. Why hadn't he looked to find the truth about his family harder than he had. In his heart he knew the answers, the sensible answers, the cowardness that drove him to leave his homeplanet of Akillian, and seek refuge with the pirates. Sonny struggled to hold back a sobb.

'Sonny? what is it?' Corso laid a hand on his back.

Sonny didn't reply, he just rewinded the story and looked to Corso.

Corso grew pale.

'That bracelet...' he said

Sonny raised his hand.

'It shouldn't be Corso, I keep trying to tell myself I am seeing things, but..' Sonny sighed heavily.

'Sonny, if this is true, this kid D'Jok is...' Corso started.

'My 16 year old son' Sonny said.

'But, how could we not have known? Something must have happened Sonny. First Clamp, now, your son..' Corso looked at Sonny.

In his best friends eyes, he sensed hope.

'I hope for you Sonny. But what will you do if it's really your son, and your wife is alive?' Corso asked.

'What else can I do, but come forth and explain things to them? Even with the risks I run by doing so, I have to Corso' said Sonny.

'The risk is high they will capture you Sonny!' warned Corso.

'I know' Sonny replied silently.

He looked one more time.

'He is you Sonny, just younger. There's no doubt you're his father' said Corso.

Sonny nodded.

'Pull up everything you can find on D'Jok Corso, I want to know everything, somewhere in that information is the answers to my questions' said Sonny.

Hours later, it was clear. Corso knew Sonny's life had changed forever. He had a son. It meant changes, and Sonny would be more vulnerable than ever.

A good thing could turn to the biggest threat to the pirate's chief yet...

And it all happened because of one snowkid.

Sonny bowed his head.

'Thank you Micro- Ice, you may possibly have given me the greatest gift of all time, I hope I can sometime return the favour'...

The end


End file.
